Manufacturing equipment and other mechanical and electrical systems generally make use of an Emergency Power Off or “EPO” button to enable a quick and safe power down of equipment or systems in the event of an emergency to protect nearby personnel and associated equipment. A variety of causes might trigger the need to use engage an EPO button, such as earthquakes, fire, floods, mechanical or electrical systems failure, human operator error, or even the mere suspicion of an unsafe condition may require triggering an EPO button to prevent any chance of injury or damage occurring.
In certain manufacturing and other environments there exists a close proximity between persons engaged in operating or using the equipment and the EPO button location. This is often an intentional part of the system design so as to promote easy access to the button in case of an emergency.
A need therefore exists an improved emergency power off button and system that overcomes the limitations of the prior art. Specifically, there is a need for an EPO button and system that effectively warns nearby individuals and prevents accidental activation of EPO button in order to increase system uptime and efficiency.